1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tool holders and specifically relates to a flat card-like tool holder that holds a multiple purpose tool.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
As stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,026, many people desire to carry a number of different utensils or tools, such as a knife, bottle opener, nail file, screwdriver, mirror, toothpick, tweezers and the like in a pocket or handbag. However, it is difficult to locate one of such multiple tools in a handbag and, in addition, sharp edges thereon may cause injury.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,026 discloses a multiple tool holder that is simple in construction, small in size, has a plurality of separate pockets in the interior of a substrate with each pocket being open at one of the opposite end edges, and shaped to match a profile of a given one of a plurality of different tools.
It would be advantageous to have a single tool in a single pocket in a flat card-like substrate with the single tool having a plurality of tool surfaces thereon.